Changes Are Coming
by ANGELofMUSICval
Summary: <html><head></head>This takes place after the events of Born This Way  2.18 .  Kurt is dealing with the aftermath of his transfer back to McKinley and the changes it brings about, especially in regards to his relationship with Blaine.</html>


***Changes Are Coming***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or Glee. They are the property of Fox, etc. I'm just borrowing them. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Notes**: This takes place after "Born This Way" from Season 2 (2.18)

**Chapter 1**

Kurt lay sprawled on his bed, the latest issue of _Vogue_ spread out in front of him. Instead of reading the magazine, though, Kurt was staring quietly off into the distance, not really focusing on anything. So many thoughts paraded through his mind that it was nearly impossibly to concentrate. On a normal day, it took a lot to divert his attention from fashion, but today didn't feel like a normal day. His dad had tried to make conversation that morning at breakfast, but Kurt really hadn't felt like talking. He had so many emotions jumbled up inside of him that he wouldn't even know where to start.

When the idea of returning to McKinley first presented itself, Kurt hadn't really considered it. After his life had become a living hell at school, Kurt wanted nothing to do with it. Who was to say Karovsky would keep his word? However, after speaking with him, Kurt really began to believe him. With that obstacle out of the way, nothing was holding him back from returning to McKinley. As much as he liked Dalton, he truly missed being at his old school.

At first, Dalton had been a welcome relief from the daily torment at McKinley. There was no bullying, and his uniqueness had been accepted without question. The uniforms created a unifying effect, and The Warblers had welcomed him with open arms. The focus was on "team" and including everyone. The problem, he had noticed, was that standing out and trying too hard to shine was subtly frowned upon. Kurt had appreciated the no tolerance for bullying and felt free to be himself, but part of being himself _was_ trying to shine. He knew he was born to be in the spotlight and to be a star. He missed his friends, New Directions, and the ability to express himself daily in fashion. He loved Dalton and the Warblers, but it just wasn't him. When it came down to it, McKinley was where he felt he belonged, even though he would miss the Warblers, especially Blaine.

Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes, remembering the day prior. The look on Blaine's face said it all. Even though he had encouraged Kurt to do what he felt was best, even if it meant transferring back to McKinley, Blaine had a heartbreaking look on his face right before he turned and left. It just about broke Kurt's heart. It was all he could do to keep from completely losing it when Blaine sang to him. Deep down, Kurt worried that Blaine would take his transfer as a rejection of himself, even though that couldn't be further from the truth. Kurt felt terrible for hurting his boyfriend, but he had to do what made him happy. Sure, they had weekends and evenings, but that wasn't the same as the two of them attending the same school. Kurt and Blaine hadn't really talked much past random chatter since yesterday. More than anything, Kurt wanted to have a heart-to-heart with Blaine to try to reconcile some of the feelings he was having. Impatiently, he looked at the clock for the thousandth time. The Warblers practice was still going on, so Kurt knew that he wouldn't be able to reach Blaine for a while.

Even though he missed The Warblers, Kurt felt as if he had returned home when he sang again with New Directions. He _really_ felt as if her were a part of a team again, and an important part. Here, he was allowed to shine, and they even encouraged it. Kurt hadn't realized just how much he missed everyone until he sang with them. They welcomed him back with open arms, ecstatic at his return. Even better, he could be with his team when they competed at Nationals, something they had long been striving for.

Kurt sighed. The main thing he would miss would be singing with Blaine. True, they could still sing in their free time, but they had a dynamic that was indescribable when they hit the stage. They created magic together. That would be the thing he would miss the most about The Warblers. As their performance at Regionals showed, they were slowly branching out and letting the team shine. Kurt knew that he had brought about that change, and he hated to leave just as it was happening. He had to go where he was happy, though. Frowning, Kurt knew that he wouldn't feel better until he talked to Blaine. Looking at the clock, he started counting down the minutes until he could finally call his boyfriend.


End file.
